Forgotten Answers I Really Yearned
by Keiko Amano
Summary: Do you know when you make a wish, you have to do something in exchange? Even if it hurts? Even thought your heart will torn apart. But, in order to make someone happy, sacrifice is needed right? Yeah, to make that person, to be able to smile with all of that person's might, is my only wish. (CHOOSE YOUR ENDING! NALI/NALU?)
1. Fated Encounter

**Yohoho! Hello guys! This is my 'Secret Project'! A new project I wrote right after Chasing A Dream. For all of you who supported me up until this point, I'm really really grateful! I love you! :****

**So, this is an AU story, with Fantasy, Drama, Romance with dashes of mystery. I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

**And, the best future of the story is! YOU can CHOOSE which ending you want! NALU/NALI?! LET ME HEAR YOUR VOICE!**

**The explanation is downwards! Enjoy!**

* * *

_God, could you give me a second chance?  
I want to repay that person…  
Even just for a little bit._

The sakura petals are falling because of the wind. The sky is dark, it looks like it will rain. Along with the sakura petal, a pink-haired guy appears walking out from a door,

_Drip…_

His tears suddenly fall

"E-Eh?" He said

"Natsuuuuuuuuuu!" A voice coming from a long distance and it's coming nearer "Natsu—What happened?!" The white haired girl said

"Ah… Lisanna," Natsu said

"Why are you crying?" Lisanna asked worriedly

"I…Don't even know myself." He said. He looks at Lisanna's attire, she wears all black and she brought white flowers, "Wait, did you think I'm dead?!" Natsu said

"Nn…?" She looks down "Ahahaha! Maybe!" Lisanna said "Anyway! Congratulation to be able to get out of the hospital!" She said with a wide, sweet, smile

The pink-haired guy blushed ear to ear

"S-Stupid." Natsu said while hiding his face with the flower she gave

"Eh?! What was thatt~" Lisanna said "Anyway, Natsu… You should hurry home. You need to rest, you know!"

"A-Ah… Yeah… Bye." Natsu said as Lisanna waves and leaves first. Natsu turns his back and walks to the direction of his house. _Wait… Why was I hospitalized anyway? Why did I cry? Why didn't I remember anything?_ Natsu thought "God, something is wrong." He mumbled.

As he arrives, he tries to open the door but it was locked. He puts his hands in his pockets and he finds a key inside one of the pocket. He opens the door

"_Tadaima,_" He said slowly. As he expected, no respond. Well, he lives alone anyway. He walks upstairs and opens his room_,_

"Natsu! _Okaeri!_" Someone said. He looks around, as a small, flying little doll(?) appears in front of him

"What the heck," Natsu rubs his eyes, but it doesn't disappear. He steps back a little, his face palms "What…, a toy?" Natsu said

"Eh! I'm not a toy!"

"It talks…" Natsu said while becoming paler. He tries to touch it, "It's really isn't an imagination." Natsu said. He touches the wing and makes the flying doll closer to his face "Talk, what are you?"

"I'm a fairy!"

"I bet this is Happy's prank. He should stop coming to my room." Natsu said mentioning the name of his next door neighbor. While still holding its wings so it won't escape, Natsu opens the window of his room and intended to throw it away

"WAITWAITWAIT!KYAAAAAAA!" It shouted with all it might. Unconsciously Natsu lets go of it as it flies around Natsu happily "Could you please let me explain?" It said while pouting

"Wha—,"

"I'm a fairy from heaven! I came down from earth to do my job! Please don't treat me as a toy or a flying doll also a bug!" She said very angrily. She lets go of her breath "Anyway… Please take care of me!" She said with a big smile

Natsu looks at her and blinks

"I don't get it." He said

"Umm…" She hummed "My job is to bring you together with the girl named Lisanna! You like her, right?" Lucy said bluntly. Natsu suddenly blushes ear to ear

"Wha-wha-wha—!"

"Don't deny it. As a fairy, I know everything about my master!"

"Haaaa," Natsu sighed "I don't know anything and I don't understand anything but I bet even if I refuse it you will persistently do it anyway, right? I wonder why I suddenly understand you." Natsu said while scratching his hair

"That's because now that I'm your fairy, our heart is connected!" She said

"Wow, that sounds gross."

"E-Eh?! How mean!"

"So, you'll stay here until you're finished with your job?" Natsu asked

"Yeah!" She said with a smile after nodding. Natsu sighs

"Okay, I'll find you a place to sleep. Maybe my cousin's Barbie house will help. You're smaller than the Barbie so I'm sure it'll be the best place for you to live for a while." Natsu said

"Eh, I won't sleep here with you?" She asked

"Any guy wouldn't want a doll house inside his bedroom!"

"But…"

"Fine. I'll put it here." Natsu said

"Yay!" She cheered.

"So…, you… What's your name?"

"Name?" She asked back

"Don't you have a name?"

"…I don't think so? As far as I know, a fairy will forget everything about her life in heaven. Maybe I had a name, but I forgot about it." She said "Hey, Natsu. Why don't you name me?" She said

"Me?" Natsu asked while pointing himself "No no, I'm not good with names."

"I see…" She said, looking disappointed

"Fine, fine!" Natsu shouted. He looks at the small fairy in front of him. Her body is slender. She's not a chibi fairy, she's a fairy that looks like a human who grew wings and had her body minimized. Her hair is blonde, and his eyes are brown. Her haired is tied to the back with a flower ribbon "You… Look like someone I knew?"

"Really?"

"No… I haven't seen any girl like you. Maybe I was just hallucinating." Natsu said "I don't know what to name you!" Natsu shouted as he plopped down to his bed

_Lucy._

"Lucy… How about it?" Natsu asked

"I like it!" Lucy said with a smile. Natsu smiles back weakly. _Why… Did I suddenly think of that name?_ Natsu thought

"Sorry, Lucy. I'll be going to bed. I just got out from the hospital and I need to rest for a bit."

"You… Just got out from the hospital… Huh?" Lucy said with a pained expression

"Why are you…" Natsu suddenly tried to touch her as she snapped and flied back

"It's nothing! Actually, I easily feel bad for people so I feel sad when I hear someone is sick or is inside of the hospital." Lucy said

"I see." Natsu said "You can do anything you want here. Just don't break my stuffs. I'll be sleeping for a while. _Oyasumi._"

"Nnn. _Oyasuminasai._" Lucy said

_God… Could you tell me? Why do I feel so empty inside?_

.

.

.

Natsu blinks. He opens his eyes as the ceiling of his room is the first thing he sees

"This is not the hospital…" He said "Ah, yeah… I got out yesterday." He looks around as he finds someone who is sitting on the window. Small person with a wing. The window is filled with water drops from the rain and she's staring outside the window and her face is really serious

"Lu…Cy…" He whispered. He suddenly snapped and shakes his head "Oi, Lucy. What are you doing?" Natsu said while approaching her

"Natsu! You're awake?"

"Yeah. Just now." Natsu said "What are you looking at?" Natsu asked

"Nothing… I was just thinking." She said

"Thinking? About?" Natsu asked as Lucy's face shows that she feels troubled being asked like that

"About… You know Natsu, you have a lot of picture books, huh?" Lucy said while pointing the books that is still nicely placed inside the box. But the arrangement is different

"Ah, yeah. I used to read it a lot with my cousin. Everything she came, I'll read it to her. I guess I really loved her, haha." Natsu said

"I see… I would like to see her someday." Lucy said

"She's all grown up now. It's no use." Natsu said. Lucy smiles

"You know Natsu, from the books I read while you're sleeping. I know… When you wish for something… You'll have to do something in exchange," Lucy said "Something really important. But because the main character do it out of love and that person really exchanged it…" Lucy's stare became blank "…It must be hurt." Lucy continued

"Lucy?"

"A-Ah… Sorry. I think I remembered something about the past me in the heaven." Lucy said

"Lucy, to be honest I really don't understand what you were talking about… But I'm sure… People in fairy tales... Who did that kind of thing, the exchanging thing. I'm sure it hurts, but… Because that person did that kind of thing because of love, I'm sure he or she doesn't regret it. I mean like, most fairy tales ended with happy ending, right?" Natsu said

The fairy in front of him smiles brightly

"Thanks, Natsu. Hearing that from you is the best!" Lucy said

"Yeah… You're welcome." Natsu said "Ah, I need to buy something outside. Wait, okay? Don't go out." Natsu said

"Okay. Take care." Lucy said while waving to him. Natsu suddenly turns his head to Lucy and smiles brightly the leaves.

The blonde fairy blushes ear to ear. Her face is really red, as red as the apple from Snow White story she read.

"This is not good." Lucy whispered

Meanwhile... Natsu walks out of his house to go to the convenient store. He needs to buy something for dinner

"Oh, isn't it Natsu." A bluenette said

"Aah, Gray." Natsu said

"What were you doing today?"

"Nothing. Just sleeping and resting. I'm feeling so tired lately."

"I see… Well, better than I expected." Gray said "Well, bye for now." He said then leaves. Natsu looks at him walking away

"What was that?" Natsu said. He sighs as he walks to the cashier and pay for everything he bought. He walks to home again, he puts the grocery bag on the dining table and walks upstairs. He walks to the direction of the small and dark room he puts everything he doesn't need there. He takes the doll house and blows it as hard as he can.

He closes the door and walks to his room

"Hey, Lucy. Here's the doll house—" He looks at Lucy who is staring at the window again. "Lucy?"

"Ah! Natsu! You're home!"

"Yeah. Here, the doll house."

"Wow! Better than I expected!" Lucy said

"Hey, Lucy. May I ask something"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Why do you always stare at the window?" He asked

"Why… You said? I don't know… I just like it? I used to like staring at the window from my room back in heaven." Lucy said "You know, Natsu… Maybe it is selfish of me, but…"

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow, please plan a date with Lisanna." Lucy ordered.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! ****Next chapter will definitely about Natsu and Lisanna's date! A NaLi scene! But don't worry dear NaLu fans,**

**The NaLi scene can decrease! It depends on you! It can increase too! So VOTE NOW!**

**For NaLu ending - .:I Vote NaLu Ending:.**

**For NaLi ending ****-** .:I Vote NaLi Ending:.

**Don't forget the '.: :.' without it, it won't be valid! You can only vote once per chapter! It will really make an influence on the next chapter because the one with largest vote will have the most scenes! **

**How do I vote? With review! I only count the vote with correct pattern and only from review! **

**All fair, right? :D See you at the next chapter!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	2. Bitter and Sweet

**Hello, guys! Here's the result of the vote :**

**_Using patterns (.:I Vote NaLu/NaLu Ending:.) : NaLu = 6 | NaLi = 3_**

**NaLu wins! Don't worry, NaLi fans! Because this is NaLi's date, so the scene is about equal! But, don't take easy on the vote. **

**Note this : I WON'T LET YOU VOTE FEW CHAPTERS BEFORE THE LAST CHAPTER. For the last chapter, I will follow the flow of the scenes in the past chapters.**

**For example, NaLu mostly wins in the chapters' votes, but at the last chapter, NaLi's votes are like CRAZY. But wouldn't it be weird if it's been NaLu all the way and the ending is NaLi? It sure will!**

**So, don't stop! Keep voting! You're not voting for a mere chapter, you're voting for an ENDING!**

**So, here's the 2nd chapter! *wowthat'sreallyhowyoustopyourbabbling***

* * *

"Th-There's no way I can!" Natsu shouted

"Of course you can! Do it! Now!" Lucy said

"Hey, it's my choice—,"

"Do," Lucy's eyes are becoming sharper and the aura around her is darker "It."

"F-Fine." Natsu said. He takes his phone and opens the contact number. He tries to look at Lisanna's name and he got it. When he's about to press the call button, he started to tremble "It's impossible!" Natsu said

"Gosh," Lucy flies to Natsu's phone and stomps the call button "There." Lucy said while flying to Natsu's shoulder and sit on it

"What the heck are you—!"

_"Hello?"_

"Yes! Hello!" Natsu exclaimed

_"Pfft-Haha, Natsu… Why are you getting all worked up with?"_

"W-Well, I…" Natsu suddenly blushes "It's all your fault!" Natsu whispered to Lucy

_"Natsu…? Is someone there?" _

"No, no!" Natsu said "U-Um… Lisanna… I-I was wondering if…"

_"Nn?"_

"If… You… Are…Free…..Tomorrow?" Natsu said super nervously

_"Yeah… I'm free… Why?"_

"Should… We… Umm… I don't know… Go to a place… together? I-It's to celebrate me getting out of the hospital! Nothing more, nothing less!" Natsu suddenly shouted

_"Haha, okay, okay. Where shall we meet?"_

"At the xxx station, at 12 pm."

_"Okay! See you tomorrow."_

"Yeah, see you." Natsu said. He disconnected the phone and throws it slowly to the edge of the bed. He throws his self into the bed "I can't believe I did it!" Natsu said

"See? See? I know you can do it!" Lucy said

"Yeah… Thanks, Lucy!"

"That's what I'm for!"

.

.

.

"…tsu…Natsu… Hey, Natsu! Wake up or you'll be late!" Lucy shouted at Natsu's ear

"It's Sunday, Mom." Natsu said

"What the heck are you saying?! Today is your date with Lisanna you dummy!" Lucy shouted again as suddenly Natsu sits up at his bed

"Not good! What time is it?!"

"It's 11.30, I don't know if you can catch the train but—," Natsu suddenly runs to the bathroom as Lucy sighs. She opens Natsu's closet and takes out some clothes "I'm putting your clothes in front of the door. Hurry up, okay!" Lucy said

"Yeah, thanks, Lucy!"

"_Un_." Lucy said while flying back to the room. She flies to the Barbie house which has a lot of rooms. She sits in the bed, the bed was fluffy, then she looks at the small mirror in front of her "…I hope it'll work out… Or else."

"Oi, Lucy!" Natsu shouted

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm leaving! _Ittekimasu!_"

"_Itterashai—janai! _Wait, Natsu!"

"Ha?"

"I'm coming too!"

"HA?!"

"I'm your fairy after all." Lucy said "Let's go!" Lucy said while sitting on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu sighs as he locks the door of his house. When he walks out the gate, a small blue haired boy approaches Natsu

"Natsu! Let's play, let's play!"

"_Ossu!_ Happy! I can't right now… I'm busy…"

"What? Are you going on a date or something?"

"I—!" Natsu suddenly blushed as the boy in front of him grins

"Hee… Moved on alreadyy?"

"E-Eh? Moved on?"

"Huh, Natsu you—,"

"Hey, Natsu! You're gonna be late!" Lucy shouted at Natsu's ear. Natsu jolts as he looks at his watch. It's almost 12 already!

"Sorry, Happy! Talk to you later!" Natsu said while running toward the station. He runs as fast as he could and he could only catch the 12.15's train "Oh no," Natsu said. He sits while panting. Lucy looks at her master

"Natsu, email her at least. Say that you'll be late."

"Ah, yeah." Natsu opens his phone and opens the email menu. The menu is blank. No email history… Why?

"Natsu…?"

"Y-Yeah!" Natsu immediately search Lisanna's email "Huh?" Natsu said. Lucy flies and steps on Natsu's phone screen

"What's up?"

"There's only Gray's email?" Natsu said "Wait, that's gross. Seriously?"

"…Then call her, Natsu."

"Ah, yeah." Natsu looks at Lisanna's contact and pressed the call button. He waits and waits, and finally Lisanna answers it "Hello?"

"_Natsu… Something happened?"_

"No… I couldn't catch the 11.30's train, I'll be taking the 12.15's one."

"_Yeah. That's alright. I'll stay here. It's alright._"

"Yeah. Thanks. Bye." Natsu said as he disconnected the phone. He looks at the sky above him then glances at the big clock at the station. Why 15 minutes feel so long? He sighs heavily and Lucy notices. She sits on Natsu's shoulder again

"If you have something you're worried about, please don't hold it, Natsu… I can feel it. It'll hurt me too." Lucy said "Please don't endure. Please… Please… I beg of you… Don't endure..." Suddenly a tear drops from the little fairy's eye

"L-Lucy?!"

"S-Sorry, I'm a little bit emotional." Lucy said while wiping her tear. Natsu slowly hold Lucy with his right hand. Natsu moves his hand closer to his face seeing Lucy is now sitting on her right hand

"Lucy… I'm sorry. I just felt so empty lately. It feels like I forgot something important. So important that I feel a piece of me is missing." Natsu said. Lucy finally looks at Natsu's eyes. She stands up on Natsu's right hand

"It's okay, Natsu. I'm glad you told me." Lucy said "Look, here's the train. Let's get on." Lucy said while flying away from Natsu's hand

"Yeah,"

.

.

.

"Natsuu!" Lisanna shouted

"Lisanna! I'm so sorry!" Natsu said as Lisanna smiles sweetly

"It's okay, Natsu. I'm glad nothing bad happened." Lisanna said. Lisanna suddenly looks at Natsu's shoulder "There's something on your shoulder," Lisanna said as Lucy and Natsu jolts

"Psst! She can see you?!" Natsu whispered

"There's no way!" Lucy whispered back

"Here, I'll get it out of you." Lisanna said as Lucy shuts her eyes tightly "There. All done." Lucy opens her eyes. The one Lisanna is touching is the right, not left. While Lucy is sitting on the left. Both Natsu and Lucy sigh in relieve

"T-Thanks. Let's go then." Natsu said

Natsu and Lisanna walks around the town. They go to places, buy things and everything. Hours and hours passed. And they ended their date at a café there. Natsu glances at Lisanna who is sipping the ice tea with her straw. Suddenly Natsu's heart goes crazy

"Hey, Natsu! Don't you dare think of something pervy!" Lucy shouted

"I-I did not!" Natsu whispered

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Natsu?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Something the matter?"

"No, no. Just thinking."

"I see." Lisanna's eyes back to her phone. She seems busy with something. Lucy glances at Natsu who still seems to feel excited. Lucy grins

"Hey, Natsu."

"What?"

"Confess to her today."

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted

"Natsu?!" Lisanna asked worriedly "Seriously, what's wrong? You seem anxious today."

"Well… Sorry, I'm going to the toilet for a while…" Natsu said as he immediately find an empty corner "Hey, you're crazy! How come I can confess that easily?!"

"Just do it. Seriously! After this, go to a place that I'll show you later. The situation will be perfect! So up until that… Gather your courage!"

"Wha—!"

"_Ii kara! _Come on, let's go back." Lucy said while flying alone back to the seat. After eating, Lisanna and Natsu get out of the café. Lucy is flying in front of them, leading Natsu to a place. Natsu can hear clearly his heart is thumping like crazy

"This is where!" Lucy said

Natsu looks around, as the stars appear one by one. And the moon starts to appear. They arrived at a park filled with flowers and a fountain at the middle. The flower mysteriously shines because of the moonlight. The trees that are decorated by lights makes the park looks better. Natsu and Lisanna sit at a bench

"Wow, Natsu! This place is amazing!"

"Yeah… It really is." Natsu said

"Uwahh… How nice…" Lisanna said again

"Yeah…" Natsu looks at Lisanna who smiling gently while looking at the stars "Lisanna… I…"

"Yeah…?"

"Lisanna… I…" Natsu said again. _I can't say it! _Natsu thought. Suddenly he feels Lucy is standing at his shoulder

"You can do it, Natsu. I believe it." Lucy whispered gently right in front of Natsu's ear. Her soft voice feels like it's pulling him

"You, what…?"

"I like you, Lisanna!" Natsu said "Will you please… Go out with me?"

"E-Eh?" Lisanna's face suddenly becomes so red "I… Really? You mean that?"

"I do."

"I… I like you too, N-Natsu…" Suddenly Natsu's weight seems to be lifted up

"Yeah… Thanks." Natsu said with a big smile

.

.

.

"Seriously, thanks, Lucy!" Natsu said. He just sent Lisanna home and now they're walking back to Natsu's house

"Yep. You're welcome!" Lucy said with a smile "Hey, hey. In return, will you make steak tonight? I really want to eat one. Pleaseee." Lucy begged

"Steak?" Natsu said "I don't think I can make a good one, though."

"I'll help you!"

"Okay, okay!" Natsu said while laughing. They walk to the direction of the convenient store as suddenly he feels like someone he knows is in of front of him "_Ossu, _Gray!" Natsu said

"Ah, Natsu… Going somewhere?"

"Convenient store." Natsu said

"I see…" Gray said. Suddenly Natsu feels something wrong from Gray. He's staring blankly not to the direction of Natsu's face but to Natsu's shoulder

"He can't see you, right?" Natsu whispered

"O-Of course!" Lucy said

"Oi, Natsu." Gray said "How have you been feeling lately?" Gray asked "If you feel something wrong with you, please immediately come to the hospital. I'll gladly help you." Gray said

"Y-Yeah." Natsu said. Gray passed Natsu but he suddenly holds Natsu's right shoulder

"You know," Gray said. They're facing opposite direction, don't see each other expression. Natsu has no idea how is Gray's expression right now "People usually don't notice once a miracle happened." Gray suddenly tightens his grip "Coming back to life won't help you with anything. Remember that." Gray said as he walks away, releasing his grip

"H-Huh? Coming back to… life?"

"N-Natsu…" Lucy said "Let's go back." Lucy said "Nevermind the steak. We'll make it later." Lucy said. Natsu's mind is all messed up.

When they're arrived, Natsu throws himself to the bed. He looks at the ceiling. _Was I ever been dead? Miracle? I don't remember a thing… Why?_

"Natsu…" Lucy said again

"Hey, Lucy… I wonder, how old am I?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry… I got a little confused."

"You're 24, Natsu."

"Seriously?!" Natsu suddenly sits up "Am I a NEET?"

"No. You've finished your bachelor degree and you worked as an elementary teacher. But you took few years break…"

"…Why?"

"Sorry… I don't know… Isn't it better for you to figure it out yourself, Natsu?"

"I see… How come you know so much about me?"

"Because I'm your fairy after all!" Lucy said with a smile. Natsu's gloomy face turned into a grin as Natsu chuckled

"I really don't understand all this fairy-master thing, haha."

"Haha… You don't have to understand. You'll forget me soon, anyway." Lucy said

"Huh?"

"I intended to keep this… But, after my job is done, you'll forget all about me and I'll disappear." Lucy said with a weak smile

"Huh?!" Suddenly Natsu grabs Lucy "Then why do you do this job at a fast pace?! You don't want to be with me this much?!" Natsu suddenly shouted

"N-Natsu… It hurts…" Lucy moaned. Suddenly Natsu lets go of his grip

"S-Sorry, Lucy. Seriously, I'm—," suddenly Lucy flies to Natsu's face and kisses his forehead. "L-Lucy?!"

"Ssh… It's a spell…" Lucy said "May Natsu be happy forever…" Lucy said as Natsu immediately falls asleep. Lucy takes a blanket and covers Natsu's body with it. She suddenly opens the window and flies away.

She looks at the right and left

"There you are…" Lucy looks at the figure in front of her

"Gray," Lucy said "As I expected, you can see me." Lucy looks at Gray's face with mostly angry expression "Why did you say that?"

"Which one is 'that'?"

"'Coming back to life won't help you with anything. Remember that.'"

"Isn't that true?" Gray said

"No. I'll make it worth. I won't make him feel empty. That's why! Please! Don't make him confuse! I'm begging you, Gray."

"Seriously…" Gray said "Why did you go this far?"

"Because I feel responsible." Lucy said "I made him like this. I'm the blame here."

* * *

**Hey, guys! Whoo~ the mystery finally appeared. At the first chapter, you guys seem to have not notice this hints of mysteries I made. But it's okay!**

**So! You can only vote for this chapter and 3rd chapter left! The 4th and so on will be flashback and ending. **

**And you guys, please. I really won't count votes that don't use the exact format. Exactly like this:**

**.:I Vote NaLu Ending:.**

**Or**

**.:I Vote NaLi Ending:.**

**Really, don't forget the .:blablabla:. I don't want anyone to protest if your vote wasn't counted. That's all! :D**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


End file.
